Good-Sleep, Baby♡
Good-Sleep, Baby♡ is the original unit image song featured on the single THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 08. The song is performed by Yayoi Takatsuki, Tamaki Ogami, Iku Nakatani and Kana Yabuki. The theme for this single is "Cute up!" The song is written by Saori Kodama and arranged and composed by Katsuhiro Kawano. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater ~ 10 Days Before Opening" #Drama Part 2 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #Hop♪Step♪Rainbow♪ (ホップ♪ステップ♪レインボウ♪) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Tamaki Ogami～" #Good Day Sunshine! (グッデイ・サンシャイン！) #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Iku Nakatani～" #Original Koe ni Natte (オリジナル声になって) #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Kana Yabuki～" #Heartwarming (ハートウォーミング) #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Yayoi Takatsuki～" #Good-Sleep, Baby♡ #Bonus Drama "Dressing Room Talk" PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= Konya mo ai ni iku yo ato de ne oyasuminasai Makkura na sora hikaru chiisana ohoshi-sama to Naisho banashi shiteru no kimi no koto Ganbariya no akubi ni kami-sama no gohoubi Ashita mo ganbareru ii yume o Koko ga ginga no mannaka mitai na Fuwafuwa tanoshii koto dake kazoeru yo Mangetsu ni nekoronde nagareboshi o matte Yume no naka de aou ato de ne oyasuminasai Mangetsu ni nekoron de nagareboshi o matte Yume no naka de aou ato de ne oyasuminasai Fuwari akubi yoru no tobira Yume no naka e ato de ne oyasuminasai Good-Sleep, Baby♡ |-| Color Coded= Yayoi = Tamaki = Iku = Kana = Konya mo ai ni iku yo ato de ne oyasuminasai Mangetsu ni nekoronde nagareboshi o matte Yume no naka de aou ato de ne oyasuminasai Mangetsu ni nekoron de nagareboshi o matte Yume no naka de aou ato de ne oyasuminasai Good-Sleep, Baby♡ |-| Kanji= 今夜も会いに行くよ あとでね おやすみなさい まっくらな空ひかる ちいさなお星さまと ないしょばなししてるの キミのこと がんばりやのあくびに かみさまのごほうび 明日もがんばれる いい夢を ここが銀河のまんなかみたいな ふわふわ たのしいことだけ数えるよ 満月に寝ころんで 流れ星を待って 夢の中で会おう あとでね おやすみなさい 満月に寝ころんで 流れ星を待って 夢の中で会おう あとでね おやすみなさい ふわり あくび よるの扉 夢の中へ あとでね おやすみなさい Good-Sleep, Baby♡ |-| English= Tonight, I'll go see you, and then goodnight! I had a secret conversation about you with the tiny stars in the pitch-black sky A yawn is God's gift to hard workers Give me sweet dreams so I can work hard tomorrow too It feels like the center of the Milky Way here Full of fluffy, fun things to do Lie down on the full moon and wait for shooting stars Let's meet in our dreams, and then good night! Lie down on the full moon and wait for shooting stars Let's meet in our dreams, and then good night! Softly yawning, open the door to your dreams And then goodnight Good-Sleep, Baby♡ Full ver. Rōmaji= Konya mo ai ni iku yo ato de ne oyasuminasai Makkura na sora hikaru chiisana ohoshi-sama to Naisho banashi shiteru no kimi no koto Ganbariya no akubi ni kami-sama no gohoubi Ashita mo ganbareru ii yume o Koko ga ginga no mannaka mitai na Fuwafuwa tanoshii koto dake kazoeru yo Mangetsu ni nekoronde nagareboshi o matte Yume no naka de aou ato de ne oyasuminasai PAJAMA no doubutsu ga uchuu yuuei shiteru Issho ni asobita sou kawaii ne Wakarazuya no namida sunao ni naru mahou Ashita wa nakanaori ii yume o Kitto tsuzuki wa HAPPI ENDO de Suyasuya anshin shiteite ii kara ne Yozora ni matataite minna no negaiboshi Kirakira na mirai e asa made soudanchuu nano Mangetsu ni nekoron de nagareboshi o matte Yume no naka de aou ato de ne oyasuminasai Fuwari akubi yoru no tobira Yume no naka e ato de ne oyasuminasai Good-Sleep, Baby♡ |-| Color Coded= Yayoi = Tamaki = Iku = Kana = Konya mo ai ni iku yo ato de ne oyasuminasai Mangetsu ni nekoronde nagareboshi o matte Yume no naka de aou ato de ne oyasuminasai Yozora ni matataite minna no negaiboshi Kirakira na mirai e asa made soudanchuu nano Mangetsu ni nekoron de nagareboshi o matte Yume no naka de aou ato de ne oyasuminasai Good-Sleep, Baby♡ |-| Kanji= 今夜も会いに行くよ あとでね おやすみなさい まっくらな空ひかる ちいさなお星さまと ないしょばなししてるの キミのこと がんばりやのあくびに かみさまのごほうび 明日もがんばれる いい夢を ここが銀河のまんなかみたいな ふわふわ たのしいことだけ数えるよ 満月に寝ころんで 流れ星を待って 夢の中で会おう あとでね おやすみなさい パジャマのどうぶつが 宇宙ゆうえいしてる いっしょに遊びたそう かわいいね わからずやのなみだ 素直になるまほう 明日は仲なおり いい夢を きっと続きはハッピーエンドで すやすや 安心していていいからね 夜空にまたたいて みんなの願い星 キラキラな未来へ 朝まで相談中なの 満月に寝ころんで 流れ星を待って 夢の中で会おう あとでね おやすみなさい ふわり あくび よるの扉 夢の中へ あとでね おやすみなさい Good-Sleep, Baby♡ |-| English= Tonight, I'll go see you, and then goodnight! I had a secret conversation about you with the tiny stars in the pitch-black sky A yawn is God's gift to hard workers Give me sweet dreams so I can work hard tomorrow too It feels like the center of the Milky Way here Full of fluffy, fun things to do Lie down on the full moon and wait for shooting stars Let's meet in our dreams, and then good night! Pajama-clad animals swim in the universe I wanna play too, they're cute! A stubborn person's tears are magic to become honest Give me good dreams to make peace with them tomorrow There will definitely be a happy end, so sleep tight, it'll be fine! Everyone's lucky star dances in the sky It's in a discussion with a shining future until morning Lie down on the full moon and wait for shooting stars Let's meet in our dreams, and then good night! Softly yawning, open the door to your dreams And then goodnight Good-Sleep, Baby♡ Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 08 (sung by: Yayoi Takatsuki, Tamaki Ogami, Iku Nakatani, and Kana Yabuki) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.02 (sung by: Kana Yabuki) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 03 Visual Edition (sung by: Iku Nakatani) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 05 765PRO ALLSTARS (sung by: Yayoi Takatsuki) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 06 Angel Stars (sung by: Tamaki Ogami)